It Happened Another Way
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Complete! Part 1 in my 'What if Series'. Tommy becomes the Evil Green Ranger in a different manner. Takes place at the beginning of 'Green With Evil'.
1. Date Gone Wrong

_Disclaimer: There are only the original characters._

-What if Series Part 1-

_**It Happened Another Way**_

_KimTomPW_

Chapter 1 Date Gone Wrong

Tommy Oliver walked into the Youth Center for the second time since he moved to Angel Grove. Kimberly Hart nervously took a drink of her smoothie and took a deep breath as she got up from her seat.

"Hey, Tommy," she smiled.

He turned around to find a young girl in pink smiling at him.

"Hey, Kimberly. Um… where are the rest," Tommy asked.

He had remembered her saying something about more people there.

"They're running late I guess," Kim lied.

They were at Billy's washing the Radbug. Billy had come up with the name.

"Hey, Kimberly…" Ernie called.

Kim turned around to face Ernie.

"What's up," she asked.

"It's Billy. He was wondering if you and Tommy could meet him and the others at his house," Ernie said.

"Sure, if that's alright with Tommy," Kim replied.

She turned to see what he would say.

"Sounds cool with me," Tommy said.

"Okay," Kim smiled.

Ernie told Billy and hung up the phone as Tommy and Kim walked out of the Youth Center.

xxx

The quickest way to get to Billy's house was to go trough the park, so that's the way Tommy and Kim went.

"Can I show you something, Kimberly," Tommy asked in a shy voice.

"Please, Tommy, call me Kim, and yes, you can show me that something," she smiled.

"I'll try to remember that," he blushed.

They found themselves walking beside a clear lake a few minutes later.

"I passed here on my way to the Youth Center. What do you think," Tommy asked.

"It's beautiful. Why did you want to show me this though," Kim wondered.

She thought it was some what odd that he would show her a lake.

"I don't know. It's just peaceful here," Tommy said.

"I know what you mean," Kim smiled.

Kim had never felt like this before. She felt safe around this new guy.

"What are those things," Tommy asked.

Tommy pointed up to the air where putties were appearing.

"Oh no, not now. Tommy, just stay behind me," Kim said.

"There's no way you're fighting these things by yourself," he replied.

Goldar soon appeared.

"Who the heck is that," Tommy asked.

"Not you," Kim moaned. "Can't there just be one peaceful day?"

A putty then grabbed Tommy by the arm.

"Hey, let him go," Kim yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, Kimberly," Goldar asked.

She shook her head and let out an angry sigh.

"Please, Goldar. Just let Tommy go," Kim begged.

"It's going to be alright, Kim," Tommy said.

"Come on, Tommy. Fight," she yelled.

"What else are we supposed to do? We're out matched," he said.

"Yes, Kimberly. What are going to do," Goldar asked, now taking hold of Tommy.

She took one step forward and curled her fists. The Pink Ranger was too scared to go up against Goldar, knowing what he might do to Tommy.

"Why don't you shut you mouth and let him go," Kim smarted off.

"Rita has plans for Tommy," Goldar laughed.

"I don't like the sound of that," he said as he began to struggle more.

The look on Kim's face made Goldar laugh.

"Now what are you going to do, Kimberly," Goldar asked.

"Can you please stop asking me that annoying question," she yelled.

"You know there's only one way to save Tommy," Goldar said.

"I can save him without doing that," Kim cried.

"Doing what," Tommy asked.

"Yes, Kimberly. Doing what," Goldar wondered.

Two putties took Kim by surprise.

"Get your clay hand's off me," she yelled.

They brought her down to her knees.

"You're powerless," Goldar said.

Kim's eyes met Tommy's, and it was at that moment he knew what he had to do.

"Take that," Tommy yelled.

He kicked Goldar in the stomach and was able to get away. Tommy got the putties off of Kim.

"Thank you, Tommy," Kim said.

Their eyes never left one another as Kim got up.

"Anytime," Tommy smiled.

"Not so fast, Tommy," Goldar yelled.

Goldar once again took Tommy and before Kim knew it, they were gone.

"Tommy," Kim yelled.

Kim let her head fall forward.

xxx

Kim was left in disbelief. Why would Rita want Tommy? She didn't feel like moving at all. Her body was still a little soar from what had just happened. There was only one thing she could do, and that was to gather her strength and contact the others. It took a little longer than expected to get to Billy's, due to Kim leaving earlier than she wanted to, but she had to get to them. She had tried to call Jason, but nothing was happening. Teleportation was also down, as they soon would find out.

"Kim, what's wrong," Trini asked. "Where's Tommy?"

"They… took him," Kim cried.

"Are you kidding? Why do they want Tommy," Jason asked.

"Let her catch her breath," Billy said.

"Just take a deep breath, Kim," Zack replied.

She took long breaths. Running and at some points walking would do that to a person.

"Tommy and I were on our way here when we were attacked. Goldar showed up and took him," Kim said.

"Why would Rita want Tommy," Jason asked.

"I don't know," Kim sighed.

"We'll get him back, Kim," Zack promised.

"I know we will, Zack," she said.

AN:

This might not be the end. We'll see how you all like it.


	2. The Downside of it All

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 2 The Downside of it All

That night, Kim could not sleep. She should have known she would be putting Tommy in danger. Now he was gone, or so she thought. She prayed he would be at school tomorrow.

"Tommy, please forgive me," Kim cried.

She had no choice. Kim could not morph with Tommy there.

"Aw," she moaned.

Kim grabbed her arm and began rubbing it.

The evil Green Ranger was certainly tough to handle. The bruise on Kim's arm proved it. Worrying about Tommy had masked the pain.

"Who are you Green Ranger," Kim asked.

He had totally trashed the Command Center and left them with no contact with Zordon.

xxx

The Green Ranger walked up behind Rita.

"Tommy, you have failed me," Rita said.

"I'm sorry, my queen," he apologized. "I won't fail you the next time."

She fired her staff at him. Tommy fell to the ground.

"Goldar, take our guest to his room," Rita said.

Tommy moaned as Goldar threw him over his shoulder.

xxx

The next day, Tommy was no where to be found at school.

"I was afraid of this," Kim sighed.

Zack, Billy, Jason, and Trini walked up behind her as she closed her locker.

"Kim, you didn't see the news last night," Jason asked.

"No," she said.

Kim began to think the worst.

"_Oh no, they found his body_," she cried to herself.

"Tommy's parents have reported him missing," Billy said.

"What," Kim gasped.

"You think Rita has him," Zack asked.

"She has to," Trini said.

"Oh no," Kim cried.

"What is it, Kim," Jason asked.

She realized it now. At first, she did not want to believe it, but it all made sense.

"What if he's the Green Ranger," Kim whispered.

"We can't think that," Zack said.

xxx

Tommy slowly woke up in an empty room.

"Where am I," he asked.

His head went back as he screamed in pain.

"You're the Green Ranger," Tommy yelled out loud.

He pulled his head back forward as he smiled with his eyes glowed green.

"Was, I am the Green Ranger," Tommy said.

Tommy walked into the throne room where Rita was waiting for him.

"Nice to see you're finally up, Tommy," Rita said. "You missed school, and your parents have reported you missing."

"Isn't that what you wanted," he asked.

"Well, I suppose it would be best for you to stay here," Rita said.

"What are your orders, my queen," Tommy asked.

"The Pink Ranger is all alone. I want you to destroy her," Rita said.

Even though Tommy was evil, the memory of his first meeting with Kim burned in his mind.

"Why kill her when you can turn her against her friends," Tommy laughed.

"What do you have in mind, Tommy," Rita asked.

"I'll make her join us," he said.

xxx

Kim was walking alone home after school when her eyes fell upon a green pair of boots. She looked up and gasped.

"Hello, Pink Ranger," the voice said.

"Not you," Kim moaned.

The Green Ranger walked closer to her. Kim took her stance, not knowing it was really Tommy. She had convinced herself it was not him.

"Oh yes, it's me," Tommy said.

"What do you want," Kim asked.

He walked up to her and took her hand.

"I want you," Tommy said.

She pulled her hand away.

"Oh, get a life," Kim said.

"Come with me," Tommy whispered.

"As if," Kim laughed.

"Have it your way then," Tommy said.

With the swish of his hand, he sent Kim flying into a tree.

"I gave you the chance to stop the pain, but I guess you care more about that new guy," Tommy said.

He then disappeared, leaving Kim with one question.

"What do you know about Tommy," Kim asked.

xxx

Trini walked up to Billy. He was working on the computers at the Command Center.

"Any luck, Billy," Trini asked.

"Zordon seems to be in alternate state," he sighed.

"Come again," Kim said.

She never really understood Billy talk. That was Trini's job.

"Zordon's not on this planet," Trini said.

"Ranger's, the Green Ranger is attacking," Alpha panicked.

"It's morphin time," Jason yelled.

xxx

The Green Ranger took Kim by the arm.

"Come on, Pink Ranger, join me. This is your last chance," he said.

"Why would I want to work for evil," Kim asked. "Join us."

He squeezed her arm tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"Why would I want to work for good," Tommy asked.

"Hey, let her go," Jason said.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Tommy laughed.

He threw Kim to the ground and began attacking Jason.

"Kim, are you okay," Trini asked.

She slowly made her way up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said.

"Man, what was up with that," Zack asked.

"That was indeed strange," Billy said.

"Who are you," Jason asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tommy laughed.

xxx

Tommy was dragged into the thrown room by Goldar.

"You have failed me once again, Green Ranger," Rita said.

"It won't happen again," Tommy promised.

"You've already said that," Goldar laughed.

"Tommy, you will go home. I fear that the Pink one is putting two and two together," Rita said.

Goldar finally let Tommy go.

"Let me handle that pink bitch," Tommy said.

With that, Tommy returned home.


	3. AN

AUTHORS NOTES:

I'm so sorry to be doing this. This is story will no longer be updated. It hasn't been in a year, and trying to update it now would be stupid. I'm sure I've lost all the readers that have been reading this story since 2005!!! OMG I can't believe I let it go like that. I'm sorry if were still waiting for the update. Take care and look forward to updates on other stories. I'm also working on a few others if you haven't gone to my yahoo group to see their titles and a brief summary of what they're going to be about.

TG


End file.
